The present invention relates generally to the field of frozen dairy products and, more particularly, to a unique method of preparing, storing and serving a free-flowing, frozen dairy product such as ice cream or yogurt.
Frozen ice cream and yogurt sales have grown dramatically over recent years. This growth has been achieved primarily through extensive advertising and mass marketing efforts. In particular, dairy cooperatives have been promoting ice cream and yogurt as health foods. In addition, a number of new and developing ice cream parlor franchises have conducted aggressive advertising campaigns in order to firmly establish themselves in the marketplace.
If the rising trend in sales is to continue in today's competive marketplace, however, it is clear that a more sophisticated product must be developed to attract discriminating consumers. A need is therefore identified for such a product.